venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Captain Mari Tann
Captain Mari Tann '''(also known as Moorr Taann and Marie Tann) 'was in the Gmod Star Trek Voyager Space Exploration Mod! and Gmod SCARY AMNESIA the Dark Descent Monster Mod! (Garry's Mod) videos. Her partner was Bob Derp the Derpian before he was revealed to be a Romulan spy who accidentally killed them both. She is also a main character in the upcoming series ''Starbuggers: From the Logs of Captain Maloney. Biography Captain Moorr Taann was one of the (very) few people in The Bob Starfleet not to be called Bob. (However it should be noted that she was not wearing a Starfleet uniform). At an unknown point she became The Captain of the USS Voyager and was one of only two Captains to achieve "Awesome rank" (the other being The Mighty Spence, however this may have been revoked when he defected to the Romulans). At an unknown point in time, she became Captain of a space ship, possibly a freighter. It is unknown how long she served on this ship, but it is known that the entire crew was wiped out by a horde of Amnesia monsters except for her and an unknown male crew member (possibly Captain Maloney), who then proceeded to retake the ship Die Hard-style with the aid of and army of police officers and Finns from Adventure Time, a puke-yella Alfa, and an ATV. They successfully managed to retake the ship and kill the intruders, however the Finns were all killed in the process. On stardate 2425.1 She was sent on a mission to an unidentified star system on Voyager in response to an alien distress call by Captain Picard, who looked after the ship whilst she and her first officer took the shuttlecraft to investigate. The first attempt at launching the shuttle was a failure; they fell to the bottom of the universe and her science officer was kicked in the face by the shuttle. After checking several planets to no avail (including a rather disappointing Romulan base, the Vulcan desert planet, and the misty planet that reminded her of "Derp's house after he tried to cook"), they finally landed on the rocky planet. Initially there seemed to be nothing there but Moorr Taan discovered a survivor who reveals that her first officer sent the distress call. Bob Derp then drops his disguise and tries to take her capture for the Romulan Empire, the plan being to use her to gain control of the ship. She negotiated the lives of her crew in exchange for the shield frequency as it turns out that the Derpians completely wiped out the Romulans in that sector. He took her by shuttlecraft to the lava planet, here he was accidentally killed by the intense heat. His last message to the Romulan ship Colna'Challa was to destroy Voyager. Meanwhile Moorr Taann took the shuttle back to Voyager and plotted a counterattack, but their weapon systems were down. The Romulans breached the ship's warp core, destroying both Voyager and the Romulan ship, killing everyone on board. Fanworks * The Venturian Candidate features Captain Tann being resurrected by the Romulans as part of a plot against the Federation. She escapes. * Tann is a main character in the fan series Starbuggers: From the Logs of Captain Maloney. Present Day version (Far Cry Mod) A possible ancestor of Mari accompanied Officer Maloney on an archaeological expedition to an ancient Aztec City. She touched the Floating Gun of the Aztecs and became a unicorn. Maloney swore to free her from the unicorn (by killing her if necessary). It appeared he succeeded when she was killed and came back from the dead, apparently with no memory of what happened. However the unicorn made a slip-up that Maloney picked up on and killed her once again. Trivia *She was the Captain of the USS Voyager as of Stardate 2425.1. *She was the 2nd humanoid to become awesome rank (the first being Spencer, however this may have been revoked after he defected to the Romulans). *She apparently liked tea, as she sent a message to Voyager telling "Picard to get my tea ready". *She is one of the only VenturianTale Gmod Star Trek characters to have a regular VenturianTale Gmod counterpart. The only other person is Captain Maloney, whose counterpart is Officer Maloney.Category:Star Trek Category:Character Category:Deceased Category:Gmod Category:Garry's Mod Category:Female Category:VenturianTale 2013 Category:Gmod Characters Category:Barely Used Characters Category:Space Exploration Group Category:Officer Maloney Category:Officers Category:Unicorn Category:ImmortalKyodai's Characters Category:Protagonist/Antagonist Category:Protagonist Category:Antagonist Category:Former Protagonist Category:Characters who appear as more than one person Category:Not Mentioned by Name Category:Amnesia Category:Smart Category:Tragic Figures Category:Starbuggers characters Category:Awesome rank